


If At First

by purplespeartip



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Condoms, First Time, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Tent Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespeartip/pseuds/purplespeartip
Summary: On a rare morning alone at camp, Prompto and Ignis take the opportunity to go all the way.





	If At First

It hadn’t been deliberate. Noct had only mentioned wanting to make a dawn trip to the Vesperpool fishing spot as they’d been setting up camp, and Gladio had unexpectedly volunteered to join him. The venture involved some sort of giant fish, the sort of thing that Ignis usually only cared about because he was on the Citadel payroll, and with Gladio stepping up to the plate he could disregard the excursion entirely. He explained so in as many words to Noct, who knew better than to be offended, and for the first time in weeks the Prince left the tent before sun up, Gladio on his heels.

So, Prompto and Ignis being alone in the tent for the first time in far too long hadn’t been deliberate, but it was greatly welcomed.

‘Mornin’,’ said Prompto with a stretch and a casual roll that placed his leg over Ignis’s, grinning lazily. ‘Sleep well?’

‘All the better with this to look forward to,’ said Ignis, putting his arm around Prompto with none of the reservations he held when the others were around. ‘At last, some fleeting privacy.’

‘Priva-seh,’ Prompto echoed with a soft giggle as he moved to sit up, and straddle Ignis properly.

Ignis pushed his hands up beneath the folds of Prompto’s pajama top, fingers tracing the soft skin underneath. ‘Are you really using our precious moments alone to mock me, Argentum?’

‘Sure am, Scientia,’ was the retort, and then Prompto quieted him with kisses.

Perhaps if these trysts had predated their journey across Lucis they wouldn’t have felt the need for secrecy, but with Noct’s world already in such turmoil neither of them felt comfortable disclosing the truth to their Prince. This was between them, it was theirs, and these moments were a balm against the chaos that tore through the rest of their lives.

Ignis met Prompto’s mouth eagerly, giving no quarter, parting his lips with his tongue and pulling him closer. The heat in the tent was rising with the sun, the muggy Vesper weather seeing their usually well-coifed hair flattened and damp against their foreheads. Prompto’s shirt came off first, revealing the dusting of freckles across his shoulders and down his chest, concluding in a trail of blonde curls that led down to the waistband of his boxers. Ignis did not so much delicately trace them as run his hand in broad strokes across the expanse of skin with a low moan of approval.

‘Iggy,’ Prompto murmured, the nickname slipping out between kisses, still dizzying on his tongue, ‘Iggy, I think...’

‘Hm?’ Ignis brought up a hand to cup Prompto’s cheek as they briefly parted, faces hovering mere inches apart, ‘you think what, Prom?’

‘Think I’m ready...’ Prompto let the words hang there between them in that short distance, his breath hot on Ignis’s skin, ‘this time...’ he added, invoking, perhaps inadvertently, the memory of a previous, abortive attempt at the Leville the week prior.

‘Are you certain?’ Ignis asked, serious, brushing a stray hair from Prompto’s eyes, ‘you needn’t rush yourself on my account.’

‘I’m not rushing,’ Prompto insisted, a slight whine lilting his voice, ‘we’ve done everything. Everything else, I mean. I want to. I’m ready,’ he repeated, making his pitch more persuasive with kisses pressed down Ignis’s jawline and neck. 

‘Very well,’ said Ignis, voice gentle, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth, ‘if you’re sure.’ With all the grace he could muster, which still left a limb or two unaccounted for, he rolled them over, Prompto’s bare back pressed to the sleeping mats, and pulled his own sleep-shirt off. Tossing it aside, he leant back down to resume kissing Prompto, bringing his hand up to palm between the other man’s legs.

Practically purring, Prompto lifted his hips to meet Ignis’s hand, cock hardening beneath the other man’s touch. Ignis worked him deftly through the fabric, stroking the outline to definition before pulling his boxers down. Prompto’s cock, on the shorter side but with a reassuring weight it owed to girth, lay thick and pearling pre-cum in a thin line across his stomach. Ignis took a brief moment to survey it appreciatively before leaning over to his night bag to procure a small tube of lube and a condom.

‘Always so prepared,’ Prompto teased, turning his head to follow Ignis’s movement.

‘Would you expect anything less?’ said Ignis, who, despite not being quite at Gladio’s pace when it came to chance, casual encounters, was the only one of the four to routinely check the expiry dates on his condoms. He suspected that he might be the only person in the world to do so. ‘Now, lie back, there,’ he helped Prompto adjust his position on the sleeping mat, applying kisses as a reward for compliance.

Prompto took in a breath and exhaled slowly, trying to relax and, by the very nature of the trying such a thing, not quite managing it. He looked up at Ignis with a mixture of adoration and trepidation, and the shrewd advisor caught it.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked again, and when Prompto nodded he responded in kind. ‘You know you can always-’

‘I know,’ said Prompto, voice both impatient and half a whisper, ‘please, Iggy, I want to. I’m sure.’

Ignis sighed, but not unkindly. With a fondness Prompto hadn’t known Ignis capable of until they started sharing a bed, he lowered his mouth to Prompto’s cock, taking it into his mouth and running his tongue over the head, teasing the slip at the tip with a deftness owed to practice. He heard Prompto suck in a breath and cant his hips upward toward the warmth of Ignis’s mouth, and gently but firmly pushed them back down again as he worked his way up and down the other man’s shaft with precise strokes of his tongue, tracing the thick outline of veins that were beginning to pulse there.

Prompto rested one of his hands against Ignis’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. He wanted Ignis to hurry up, to get right to it, but it seemed Ignis was intent on undoing him first. Maybe that would be for the better. As Ignis took Prompto’s cock into his throat, so deep that his nose pressed into the blonde curls at Prompto’s base, Prompto could feel himself starting to truly relax.

Keeping pace, lapping gently rather than intensifying his motions, Ignis carefully slicked a single finger with lube, warming it with his other hand to avoid too much discomfort on Prompto’s part, and then pressed it gently to Prompto’s entrance, which immediately tensed.

‘It’s all right,’ said Ignis, a little husky as he pulled his mouth away from Prompto’s cock, ‘I’ll go slowly.’

Despite himself, Prompto pouted. ‘I don’t want to go slowly,’ he lied, his body betraying him. ‘I want you to...’

‘I know,’ said Ignis gently, applying the finger again, pushing the very tip of it past that ring of resistance, ‘we’ll get there.’ He reapplied his mouth to Prompto’s cock, sucking with a little more intensity now, to distract from the initial discomfort Prompto felt at the invasion of his finger. Prompto didn’t whimper or otherwise cry out, but his open knees began to drift back inward, his body’s instinct drawing him in defensively.

Rather than placing a hand on one of Prompto’s knees to stop it encroaching on him, Ignis instead withdrew his probing finger and shifted his mouth’s attention lower. The taste of lube was mundane on his tongue, but beyond it he could taste the salt of Prompto’s intimate skin, and where he’d being sliding his finger inside he now used his tongue instead. He lapped with the flat of it before tensing it to push inside again, hoping Prompto’s body would afford his tongue more easily.

It did, and Prompto opened his legs back out again, eyes half closed as he enjoyed the sensation of Ignis exploring him, tongue occasionally flitting back up across his perineum and along the underside of his cock. When Ignis applied his finger again, he met much less resistance, Prompto barely noticing the change until he began to sink it a little deeper, to his first knuckle. They were approaching the point they’d reached last time, at the Leville, but in Ignis’s estimation things were going much better this time around.

‘Are... you in...?’ Prompto asked.

Ignis stifled a chuckle. ‘The tip of one finger is, yes.’

A huff, a sigh. ‘Okay. Feels... it feels like somethin’.’

‘How about if I do this?’ Ignis very, very slowly began to slide his finger inward, following the curve of Prompto’s body.

‘Ah,’ said Prompto, and then, ‘aaah,’ a little more sure of himself, ‘that’s...’

‘Yes?’ Ignis pressed further, enjoying the expression on Prompto’s face, redness rising there, a blush flooding out his freckles.

‘Good,’ Prompto’s voice was a low whisper, ‘weird, but good.’

Ignis’s finger drew to a halt with his third knuckle resting against Prompto’s entrance, and he held it there for a few moments, head bent down to continue pressing kisses and applying his tongue to Prompto’s cock, before pulling the finger ever so slowly out again.

‘Put it back,’ Prompto instructed the moment he’d withdrawn it, and he complied, using his single digit to work up a slow, luxurious rhythm as Prompto’s body adjusted. Prompto’s cock softened slightly as Ignis’s attention focused on this task, but Prompto seemed far less concerned with it now than this new source of sensation.

Outside, a smattering of rain began to fall on the tent, the humidity climbing higher still. Sweat shone across Prompto’s skin like dew, and drops of it were beginning to roll down Ignis’s nose and forehead. Ignis could feel the warmth in the tent increasing further as he and Prompto moved together, as he painstakingly added a second lubed finger to Prompto’s hole.

‘I won’t break,’ Prompto assured him, starting to open his legs wider now, angling his hips to try and drive Ignis’s fingers in a certain direction, to that spot deeper inside where he knows they’ll make him moan, ‘I’m okay, Iggy, it’s good, it’s _really_ good, I swear.’

Ignis allowed himself a chuckle, moving up to recapture Prompto’s lips in a kiss as he drove both his fingers inside in the other man with more purpose. ‘I enjoy spoiling you.’ He crooked both fingers and began to move them rhythmically in and out, Prompto’s mewls of pleasure getting stuck in the back of his throat.

‘I’m not going to come from this,’ said Prompto, sounding a little regretful, after a few minutes of enjoying Ignis’s fingers fucking him, his cock starting to swell back to full hardness again, ‘it feels good, but it’s not... it’s not enough...’

‘I know,’ said Ignis, kissing his jaw, ‘I’m going very gently.’

A pout. ‘I thought you were really trying!’

Ignis laughed softly, kissing back along Prompto’s jaw again, ‘so impatient. You’ve consumed far too much pornography, it seems.’

This elicited a shameful grin. ‘Not gonna ram it in me while I call you daddy?’

‘Not today,’ Ignis shook his head, ‘and we can discuss erotic monikers later.’ He pulled both fingers from Prompto, leaving the other man feeling oddly empty, and began the work of tearing open a small square packet and rolling the condom down over his cock, which had begun to ache with neglect. He moved with quick precision, slathering lube over his cock and applying liberal amounts of it to Prompto’s entrance as well.

'That feels like a lot,’ said Prompto, and Ignis tsked, shaking his head.

Ignis lined himself up, one hand bracing himself above Prompto, the other guiding his cock forward. It took a couple of tries to set the course right, the excess lube making his cock slip out of alignment, making him press fruitlessly against Prompto’s perineum until the other man corrected him. Then Prompto gasped, a loud ‘oh!’ as the tip of Ignis’s cock pushed through his hole, and Ignis sucked a hiss of air between his breath at the same time at the sudden tightness.

‘All right?’ he asked, and Prompto nodded quickly, chin bouncing off his chest a little, eyes closed, hands wrapped into fists and pressed to either side of his head. Ignis kissed his forehead, waiting, watching as Prompto’s fingers slowly unfurled again, his tensed shoulders relaxed, and only then did he start to push in any deeper.

‘Okay,’ Prompto grunted, ‘fingers... fingers were nothing...’

‘Quite,’ Ignis agreed, ‘we can stop, if you-’

‘If you stop, I’ll. Probably scream.’ Prompto grinned at him, a mixture of emotions mingling on his face – exhilaration was overriding his nerves at last, and discomfort was being driven out by a sense of fullness, of nearing satisfaction. ‘Finish what you start, Scientia.’

That made Ignis chuckle, and he pushed in to the hilt, filling Prompto as utterly as possibly. Prompto’s eyes rolled back in his head a little as he caught his breath, and once he received further reassurance that yes, this was good, this was _really_ good, Ignis began to thrust in earnest, as his cock had been begging him to do for the last few minutes.

Prompto was tight, and warm, and extremely welcoming as Ignis began to pick up the pace, drawing his knees up to let Ignis angle deeper. His soft grunts occasionally escalated to pleased little yelps, and Ignis followed the sounds, chasing after them until each thrust of his hips make Prompto cry out with pleasure. The smack of skin on skin grew muddled with the increasing patter of rain on the tent, as outside fell a downpour, while inside Prompto fell apart.

‘If you stop,’ he repeated, as Ignis slowed slightly to catch his breath, ‘I swear on the Astrals, don’t, _don’t_ stop!’

Ignis obliged, reaching down now to stroke Prompto’s cock, recognising in the other man the signs of an impending orgasm, gripping firmly as he started to slam down into him, groans escaping them both unchecked. Ignis imagined he was as disheveled as Prompto now looked, hair splayed in a halo about his head on the sleeping mat beneath him, eyes wild and roving. He bent forward to kiss the other man, suddenly swept up in just how gorgeous he looked so thoroughly undone like this, responding to Ignis’s every touch with eagerness and flattery.

A long, drawn out moan provided a precursor Prompto’s orgasm, and Ignis slowed his thrusts to stroke Prompto’s cock harder, focusing on keeping his cock buried deep and pressed right up against his prostate. ‘Come on now,’ he encouraged huskily, ‘you can-’

With a cry that was possibly Ignis’s name mangled on his tongue, Prompto came in thick, hot spurts that licked up across Ignis’s belly, some of it even reaching his chest. Ignis stroked him through until he was spent, and then reached up to brush Prompto’s fringe from his forehead, where it had become plastered with sweat. ‘Good?’

‘So... so...’ Prompto nodded, and then took Ignis’s wrist in his hand, ‘have you?’

‘Not yet,’ Ignis shook his head, rocking his hips a little, ‘may I...?’

‘Go nuts,’ Prompto breathed, a little dreamily, letting Ignis’s wrist go with a wide smile spreading over his face. Ignis picked his pace back up again, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of Prompto all around him, in the knowledge that he’d made the other man feel so good he came, in the sensation of that come now dripping lazily down his front. His grip on Prompto’s hips tightened as he worked to keep himself moving, keep the friction building around his cock. This was as close as he ever came in his life to losing control, and the intimacy of sharing this moment with Prompto overwhelmed him as he finally came with a low, throaty moan, his thrusts suddenly transitioning to the jerky shudder of satisfaction.

Prompto ran his fingers through Ignis’s hair as Ignis rode the waves of his orgasm, occasionally twitching his hips again to chase the last lingering sparks of it, reigniting that dazzling sensation until it settled into a warm, contented glow. He slumped down against Prompto, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel their skin pressed together, feel Prompto as close to him as possible.

After a few minutes of this, he caught his breath, and unpeeled himself from the other man with a soft _schlick_ sound that made them both giggle, suddenly a little sheepish, feeling a little ridiculous.

‘Hey,’ said Prompto, grabbing both of Ignis’s wrists this time. ‘No looking like that. That was great. That was _so_ good, Iggy. You’re so good. You’re good to me.’

A smile. ‘And you’re a charmer, make no mistake. I... that was marvelous.’ He kissed Prompto’s forehead again, before pulling out, again that wet _schlick_ announcing their withdrawal from each other. He discreetly disposed of the condom and grabbed a towel from one of the night bags, wiping his front, helping Prompto clean himself free of lube, assuring him that yes, that much really was necessary, even if it made a mess.

They flopped back down onto the mat together, Prompto cuddling close to Ignis and humming contentedly, tracing his fingers over Ignis’s skin, mapping freckles and moles, joining their dots in imaginary patterns. ‘I haven’t been this happy in... in a while.’

‘Neither have I,’ said Ignis, ‘so let’s enjoy it.’

‘I enjoy you,’ was Prompto’s rejoinder, followed by another tender, loving kiss.


End file.
